No este cautus, the “spinner”, or toy top, has been focal in culture throughout known history. What had been obscured would be what is postulate of it's purpose, beyond theory “En-Momentum”. Envisioned through a creation by this inventor antecedent, a revised secondary use of an included elemental consort would now exact about the following: The “why” of Socratic formula had yet to remand its secrets under the “how/what” compendium.
Herein, this inventor seeks to begin closure of this sojourn, to bring a different type of understanding under the simple construction of childs play. To introduce the idea that, through questioning, mathematics may adjunct into one of the many purpose of toys . . . ergo, a spark of interest into the invest of evolution.